<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futures Unwritten by LookingForDroids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063843">Futures Unwritten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids'>LookingForDroids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Recovery, Survivor Guilt, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about doom, or fate, or choice, but they don’t need to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sollux Captor/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futures Unwritten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts">Silvereye</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TZ leans over him as he codes, chin between his horns and elbows on his shoulders, complaining that he won’t let her lick the screen. Sometimes she tries anyway, and there’s a minor war. It’s easier than it should be to get used to.</p><p>So’s blindness, though even with his tech adaptions, debugging’s a pain. So’s being alive, except he made it out the other side of doom, and now he doesn’t know what his future will be.</p><p>She does: every path, doomed or safe, and that branching-tree hoofbeastshit has to suck. At least his death was only his own. If it was FF’s life, or AA’s, for everyone else’s, he’s sure he couldn’t have –</p><p>“Enclose noodle, Appleberry,” TZ says, poking him cheerfully. Fuck. He doesn’t usually miss them.</p><p>“You can smell enclose noodles?”</p><p>“They smell like delicious lemon candy that <i>someone</i> won’t let me taste.”</p><p>She licks his horn instead, and he jumps, mutters, “You fight dirty.”</p><p>“Who says I’m fighting?” </p><p>She is, though, always. She never made it out the other side of strategizing, and he hates being unable to debug that.</p><p>“Fine. You’re just dirty.” </p><p>She cackles, trying to drag him backwards. This time, he lets her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it isn’t obvious, enclose noodle = parenthesis. I have no idea if there’s a canon troll term for those things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>